


Scientific Study

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: New pokemon are discovered all the time, and one trainer is very eager to experience new pokemon - intimately.Originally written within an hour of Fennekin's first reveal.





	Scientific Study

‘Thank you for volunteering for the Special Pokemon Research Group! In a few weeks, you will receive a randomly selected pokemon for study. Please treat your new pokemon with love and care, and send all relevant details back to the lab so that it can be compiled in our latest edition pokedex! When the study has concluded, the pokemon is yours to keep!’

The package arrived less than a week after Richard’s acceptance into the pokemon study group. Opening the brown box, the young man found an envelope and a pokeball. The envelope contained only a single slip of paper. It contained information on where the collected data should be sent, followed by a brief description of the species that had been sent to him.

Species: Fennekin  
Type: Fire  
Gender: Female  
Notes: Species seems predominantly male, only one in seven have been found to be female.

“One in seven, huh?” Richard mused to himself. It sounded like he’d gotten a fairly rare specimen. He wasn’t sure whether he was lucky or not. It was certainly an opportunity, but it was a big responsibility as well: to the Research Group, and to pokemon trainers everywhere. Richard shrugged. There was nothing for it but to do his best. He set the slip of paper aside and picked up his new pokeball, excited to see the Fennekin for himself.

The little pokemon popped out of her ball in a flash of bright yellow and crimson. Stretching her legs and body, the Fennekin looked up at her new master with inquisitive eyes. “Fen!” she yipped, her voice high pitched and sweet, but bursting with exuberance.

The fox pokemon’s body was a rich and lustrous yellow, with particularly fluffy tufts on her hips. Her tail was extremely bushy and also bright yellow with a red tip. A dash of white streaked across her angular muzzle. Finally there was her most commanding feature: a pair of huge yellow ears that were practically larger than her head, from which poured red, flame-like fur.

She’s beautiful, Richard thought to himself. He squatted down and held his hand out. “Hey there, girl.”

The Fennekin approached him without fear, nuzzling him affectionately. Richard moved closer, rubbing the downy fur on top of her head and scratching between her huge ears. She was soft and warm. Very warm, in fact, which was not at all surprising for a fire pokemon. His fingers roamed down her back, making petting motions and smoothing down her yellow fur.

Something in this pokemon was provoking a rather unexpected response, Richard suddenly realized. Maybe it was her big, bright eyes, or perhaps the subtle curves of her body. Perhaps even some sort of pheromone. Or maybe it was the whole package. Whatever it was, Richard suddenly realized that he had a throbbing erection. Abashed, the young man pulled his hand away from the Fennekin and averted his eyes.

“Fennekin!” the little pokemon yipped at him again. She was all smiles.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Richard pushed the erection out of his mind and looked back at his new friend.

“Well Fennekin, I’m very pleased to meet you. My name is Richard.”

He gave her another pet on the head, then stood and looked down at her as she brushed up against his legs. So far so good, he thought to himself. He’d received a rare pokemon, and so far she seemed to be very friendly. Definitely lucky, he decided.

Richard found his eyes wandering across her yellow body towards her fluffy hips and bushy tail. The image of pushing her tail aside and staring openly at her hindquarters entered his mind unbidden. He shook his head to clear it. Maybe too lucky, he thought to himself. I could get myself in trouble here.

“Fen?”

She was looking up at him, apparently having taken note of his odd behaviour. Richard felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Surely there was no way she could know what he had been thinking, and yet he felt as though he had been caught in the act regardless.

Then he noticed that the bulge in his pants was, in fact, quite noticeable.

There almost seemed to be a twinkle in the Fennekin’s cute little eyes. “Fennekin!” she said. Then she twirled around and, with a wag of her tail, pushed her rump up into the air. Her hindquarters were still hidden beneath the big fluffy yellow-and-red tail, but her stance was unmistakable: she could tell he was aroused and was teasing - or tempting - him.

Richard swallowed hard. Here he’d had Fennekin for all of five minutes, and already she was presenting herself to him. What was going on, and why was he letting it happen?

But he had to be honest with himself now. He knew why he was letting it happen. This little vixen was pure sex, and his body had reacted honestly. He was letting it happen because he wanted it to happen. And with that realization, he knew that he wanted it to go all the way.

His legs slightly shaky now, Richard squatted down again. He reached out and felt the Fennekin’s tail. It twitched back and forth in his hands playfully, and he stroked it. Then, very carefully, he moved it aside just as he had imagined doing moments before. It felt surreal. There, tucked into the yellow fur between her legs, was the Fennekin’s pussy. It looked snug and inviting.

Craning her head around to look back at him, the Fennekin almost seemed to be grinning. “Fennekin,” she said in her high pitched voice. Then she wiggled her hips slightly.

Richard’s mouth felt dry. He licked his lips and tried to find his voice. “You’re... you’re really pretty, Fennekin. I think you’re the prettiest pokemon I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

She preened at his compliment.

Still holding the Fennekin’s tail to the side, Richard reached out with his other hand to touch her. He rubbed one finger along the fur just outside her slit, noticing how she shivered with joy as he did so. Then he inserted the finger into her, a little bit at a time, until he was up to his second knuckle. Her pussy was hot as an oven, and incredibly tight. He wondered if he’d even be able to fit his cock inside of her. The thought was almost too cruel; he would find a way to make it work.

The Fennekin’s little body shook with desire as he moved his finger in and out of her warm, wet crevice in a simulation of the love-making he hoped was to come. While he fingered her, he let go of her tail and moved to unbuckle his pants. The young man’s cock sprang free, pointing towards the pokemon like a spear, and it was all he could do not to try to mount her instantly.

But Richard loved foreplay, and it seemed the Fennekin was enjoying it too. There was no reason to hurry things along. Instead, Richard removed his finger from the little pokemon’s pussy and brought it to his lips. The taste of her juices was sweet and spicy; he licked up every drop. Then he stood, pulled his pants completely off, and sat down on the floor cross-legged.

The Fennekin twirled around, her large tail a swish of yellow and red, intrigued by her new master’s penis. Richard sat back and allowed her to explore. Placing her delicate front paws on his legs, the Fennekin climbed up and sniffed at him. Then she took a tentative lick at his shaft. Pre-cum was already collecting on the tip of Richard’s cock, and now it began to drip down his shaft languidly. The pokemon lapped up a drop of the salty stuff. Her huge ears perked up. Suddenly she was all over him, her little tongue a blur as it worked its way up his shaft and along his head. Richard groaned in pleasure, each touch of her wet tongue a new ecstasy. This heightening of arousal resulted in the production of more pre-cum, which in turned spurred the Fennekin into more voracious licking.

“Good girl,” Richard murmured. “Keep going... like that. Keep using that little tongue of yours...”

He reached out to caress Fennekin’s large ears lovingly. His words of encouragement, the petting, and most of all the salty taste of his pre-cum, was driving the Fennekin wild. Soon she abandoned licking altogether, instead taking his cock into her muzzle in the closest approximation to a blowjob she could manage. Richard groaned and thrust his hips forward, eager to get even more of his length into her mouth.

Acting purely on instinct now, the young man grabbed the Fennekin by both ears and pulled her head down against him. She complied with total obedience, allowing him to direct her movements. Moving both his hips and her head by the ears, Richard fucked the pokemon’s muzzle with rising passion. He moved slowly at first, partly out of deference to her, but as the fire of his lust grew, so did his speed. Soon he was hammering her head up and down, the full length of his cock sliding down her tongue and into her throat. Her paws kneaded at the bare flesh of his legs and her eyes were shut tight with concentration, but she did not struggle. She almost seemed to relish letting her new master use her mouth as a pussy.

Picking up on her submission, Richard’s dirty talk became more aggressive. “Good girl, Fennekin, your mouth feels so hot. Be a good little slut for me and get me off, okay?”

Almost too soon his orgasm was upon him. Richard pulled on the Fennekin’s ears as hard as he could, and the little fox pokemon’s nose poked into his abdomen right above his cock. He could feel the warmth of her mouth and throat all along his shaft as it bulged, and then he was pumping his seed directly into her stomach. After the first few spurts, Richard pulled the Fennekin back, allowing the next jet to fill her mouth. Then he pushed her all the way away, spraying the last few ounces of his thick, white cum all over her face. It landed on top of her muzzle, along the tufty white hair of her cheeks, even in the flaming red fur of her ears. When he was finally done with her, her face and ears were a total gooey mess.

Only then did Richard let go of the Fennekin’s huge ears. He sat back, sighing, almost embarrassed about what he’d done to her. But the Fennekin wasn’t put out at all; as soon as Richard let go of her ears, she dove back in to clean the last few drops of semen from his softening cock. Then she stepped away, licked her paws, and began to happily groom her cum-covered face and ears.

“Fen!” she yipped in between licks. She drew one damp paw across her face and it came back covered in cum; she licked it all up before going back to clean another spot.

Richard waited and watched, fascinated at her methodical cleaning method. Little by little she found each dollop of cum that had been deposited onto her, wiped it up with her paws, and licked it off. When she was done, there was no trace of his semen left anywhere. In fact, the fur along her cheeks and ears seemed even more lustrous than it had before. She looked up at him with a big smile, which he returned as he gave her a scratch between her ears.

“Okay Fennekin, turn around again!” Richard commanded her.

Yipping happily, the Fennekin whirled around and stuck her hindquarters towards him expectantly. Lying down on his side, Richard reached underneath her tail to find that her pussy and the surrounding fur were completely soaked; apparently getting a rough face-fucking from her new master had been a huge turn-on for her. Richard flipped her tail out of the way and dove in between her legs face first.

As soon as his lips latched onto her wet slit, his mouth was filled with her taste. Warm and spicy, it was the taste of lust, Richard thought to himself. His tongue pressed eagerly in between her pussy lips, delving deep for her most sensitive spots. The Fennekin yelped and pawed at the ground. She pressed her body back against his face and flitted her tail back and forth wildly. The furry mass buffeted Richard, but he took no notice of it, so focused on the task of eating out his horny little pokemon. Her juices splashed into his mouth, and he swallowed them down as fast as she could produce them.

“Mmmph!” Richard moaned. The vibrations spread from his larynx directly into the Fennekin’s tender flesh, and she shivered in delight.

Richard broke the vaginal kiss suddenly. Slick juices poured down his chin. He looked at the Fennekin’s pussy then, flushed pink with arousal in between her matted yellow fur. It was the most enticing thing he had ever seen. He had to fuck her.

The Fennekin held her position, her front laid flat against the floor and her rear held high, as Richard got on his knees directly behind her. He grabbed his cock, already fully erect again, and rubbed it against the outside of her pussy. She seemed impossibly small against him. Holding onto his shaft with one hand and her furry hip with the other, Richard tried to work his way inside. The lips of her pussy stretched wide, and had she not been so heavily lubricated, Richard’s cock would almost certainly not have fit. As it was there was some resistance, and then suddenly the head popped inside of her all at once. The Fennekin’s body went rigid for a moment, and she let out another surprised yelp, but she relaxed almost at once, and even pressed her body back against him.

Going carefully now, Richard eased the first half of his cock into the little pokemon’s incredibly tight tunnel. He could feel her almost literally burning with desire now. Intense heat radiated from deep within her pussy and soaked into the firm flesh of his penis. At the same time, her inner walls squeezed him like a glove one size too small. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was better than anything he had ever felt before.

He had stopped pushing himself into her, he suddenly realized. The Fennekin’s head turned slightly, her eyes looking back at him. “Fen?” she asked. Her small voice dripped with animal lust.

Remembering her earlier submission, Richard suddenly felt very much in control. He grabbed the Fennekin by both hips and lifted her hind legs slightly off of the floor to give himself a better angle. Then, with one swift motion, he slammed his cock all the way into her pussy. The Fennekin’s bushy tail suddenly flared even further in shock, and she clawed at the ground as she struggled to take him. Richard gave her only a moment to react, then he was pumping into her with reckless abandon. The Fennekin’s tiny pussy clamped down around his pistoning cock, as if trying to catch and hold it deep within her body. He obliged, slamming his full length into her again and again.

“Fen! Fennekin!” the pokemon was moaning. Her tail pressed back against Richard’s chest, moving to and fro in time with each of his thrusts.

Richard’s fingers dug deeper into the fur of the Fennekin’s thighs. He hunched over the pokemon, fucking her with every ounce of strength he could muster. Each slap of his thighs against her furry rump was like electricity. In front of him, the Fennekin’s large ears bobbed forward whenever he slammed into her. It was hypnotizing, and Richard subconsciously increased the already high frequency and force of his thrusts.

“Do you... like... my cock... Fennekin?” Richard said between gasps.

“Ffff... Fennnn!” the little fox whined affirmatively.

“Do you... want me... to cum?”

“Fen! Fenniiii...” The pokemon’s body quivered beneath him.

“Then... you have to... cum... for me too... okay?” Richard struggled to say, his physical exertions making things difficult.

“Fennnnnn!”

Almost on cue, Richard felt the Fennekin’s body erupt into a storm of spasms. It was as if every muscle in her body had come alive. Her legs and hips bunched up and shook in his hands, her tail went straight and slammed back against him and her huge ears wavered back and forth ever so slightly. But the tremors were all centered on one place: the Fennekin’s tight, grasping pussy exploded around his cock. The walls of her love tunnel were like a vice grip on his shaft; a burning hot, wet, slippery vice. The pokemon’s pussy clenched at him, milking his thick rod with a desperation that could only mean that an extremely powerful orgasm was upon her. Her need seeped into him, coaxing out his own orgasm in mere seconds.

“Good girl!” Richard gasped one more time.

His cock bulged against, spreading her already tightly filled pussy to the limit. Then the dam let loose, and a wave of thick cum rocketed out of him and deep into the Fennekin’s most intimate areas. They cried out together at the sheer joy of their mutual orgasms. Her tender insides massaged him violently, demanding every drop of semen he could muster, and he delivered it all with the same speed and force that he had fucked her with. Torrents of his white, gooey seed filled her womb; when the Fennekin’s body could hold no more, it began to spurt out from between her stuffed slit. The excess cum splashed down her hind legs and mixed with her own steadily flowing juices, but still there was more. Soon a puddle had formed beneath them, a milieu of their combined love and lust.

At last Richard felt the little fox pokemon’s body begin to calm underneath him. His cock was still buried inside of her slick tunnel, but it had begun to deflate quickly. The young man held the Fennekin for a moment more before setting her hind legs back down on the ground. She almost collapsed, but recovered on shaky legs. Richard stroked her back, her tail, her ears lovingly. Then, with some reluctance, he pulled his flaccid penis from between her legs. A gush of cum followed, splattering her already messy legs and the floor beneath her.

Holding her hindquarters up in the air for a moment longer, the Fennekin raised her tail and gave her new master one last look at her. Her slit which had looked so delicate before was now absolutely covered with cum. It oozed out of her in large, thick, drops. Richard sat and stared at his handiwork until the Fennekin dropped her tail at last.

Sitting down cross-legged again, Richard allowed his new partner to curl up on his lap with her cheek against his flaccid penis. Blinking up at him, she said “Fen!” He smiled back at her, and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with cum still leaking out of her pussy and into the fur at the base of her tail.

Richard placed a gentle hand on her and sighed. What sort of report was he going to file with the Special Pokemon Research Group after this, he wondered. ‘Extremely affectionate. Loves the taste of cum. Tight but flexible pussy.’ Not exactly what they were looking for.

The Fennekin snuggled closer against him as she slept, and despite having cum twice already, Richard felt his cock jerk in response as her warm fur rubbed against it. Damn, she was beautiful. He would come up with something for his first research report. After he’d fucked her again, anyway.


End file.
